


Together, even

by torch



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for boomingvoice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, even

Nick's legs felt weak and shaky and his knee joints seemed to have gone soft. He got out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, cleaning himself up as best he could. There was still an odd catch in his breath. He shook his head, laughed breathlessly, and went back to the bedroom.

The floor was strewn with clothes: striped tie, shirt, weird red knitted thing with a lion on it, glasses, oops, better not step on those. Nick flopped down in bed again. "How do you do that, make me feel like this?"

JC grinned, eyes sparkling. "Magic," he said.


End file.
